


secret, secret, i’ve got a secret

by sweaterjunkiee



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Gay Will Byers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad Will Byers, Will Byers-centric, it’s pretty angsty, probably at least, this takes place after the season 3 finale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-28 18:36:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19818151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterjunkiee/pseuds/sweaterjunkiee
Summary: welcome to maine.after being in hawkins for so long, will byers had a feeling he definitely would not get used to this place. at least, not for a while.homesickness, a few unfriendly faces, and a crush that two oblivious boys weren’t sure to handle is.. definitely an issue.no, it’s a huge issue.one summer did change everything, but it’s far from over.but this time... not necessarily paranormal evil.





	1. do you think they like me?

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time making a multiple chapter fanfiction!  
> just a little notice that im not exactly sure how this is going to go piece by piece, but i think ill pave the way as i go along.
> 
> hopefully it’s not too bad, i really am going to try my best so!! please enjoy this first chapter, and ill try and update as soon as i can. 
> 
> i can’t wait to share my ideas & this fanfiction with you!
> 
> enjoy!!

Late 1985  
Garland, Maine

“You’re SO dead, Byers!”

Will should’ve listened when Jonathan told him the townsfolk were aggressive, and that staying out later wouldn’t be a good idea. Because, again, Jonathan probably had more experience with the new area than he ever had.  
All he wanted was to buy some more crayons- he didn’t think Joyce would’ve let him go if there were… were people like this around!  
She must’ve not known.  
He should’ve known.

Walking up to the general store, Will had noticed a group of kids outside. It wasn’t a big deal, of course- he had recognized them as people from his new school- nobody really paid attention to him, so he assumed he wasn’t a target to any bullying, unlike his position in Hawkins.  
It didn’t seem like a big deal, after all- he assumed after being in the new school for a few days now with no big twists would mean he’d be left alone, but … he couldn’t shake the odd twinge in his finger-tips, or the slight clench of his chest as he passed them.  
It was probably nothing.

It didn’t really take long, as he hoped- he figured Joyce would want him home as soon as possible, as she was at work, and the only person home that he was aware of was Eleven.  
Not that she couldn’t handle things on her own- it was probably him, he knew he wasn’t as strong or thick-skinned as she was.  
The lady at the counter was quite sweet, he took notice- her voice was quiet, not too enthusiastic but less monotone and nasally- but it was a fast interaction. Will figured she didn’t like making conversation, similar to himself. But, that meant it happened fast, and the next thing he knew he was standing outside with the bag in his hands.

He made quick work of moving towards his bike, and tying the loose plastic to the back of it. Once he made sure he wouldn’t lose it, he placed his hands firmly against the handles- and that’s when his gaze quickly focused on the group of kids outside once again.  
He felt his chest tighten forcibly, much more than it did when he was entering the store, when the tallest of the group’s attention was taken off the metal fence nearby where they were standing, and right towards him.  
He knew immediately to take his eyes away from them, and focused on leaving as soon as he could.  
The first push to get onto the sidewalk was quite rough, as he wasn’t paying attention to anything specifically. He wasn’t sure why, but sudden anxiousness piled onto his shoulders like a ton of bricks.

If he didn’t go fast enough, he had a feeling they’d go after him.  
After all, he was quite an easy target.

All of the people who could be protecting him in the moment weren’t here. Either they were busy working- Jonathan, Joyce- to keep the whole family from going into some sort of financial ruin that Will couldn’t really grasp at the moment, or back in Hawkins.  
He really missed Hawkins.  
(I don’t have time for this now!)

As he was picking up the pace to get home sooner, he wondered if Eleven was talking to Mike right about now. After all, it was quite obvious that the two would be spending a lot of time with each other over the walkie-talkies, and Will couldn’t help but feel… really jealous about it.  
Eleven had more free time than he did, and that meant at every available moment, she’d take a chance and radio-in Mike.  
And the two were madly in love, of course he’d speak up when she did.  
(Maybe Mike will pick up when I get home.)

“Hey! Goin’ really fast there, huh, twerp?”

(If I… even get home…)

He couldn’t help but take a quick glance back to confirm his suspicions- the group of really scary looking boys were obviously targeting him now, and the growing anxiety in his chest seemed to pound in his ears, making them flush a deep, obvious red.  
He knew he had no chance if he stopped- he was frail, a thinner frame than probably all of them combined- and he couldn’t even imagine something like that.  
He knew he wouldn’t get out of here without having at least one person coming after him. He was Will Byers- he just … knew.

He really wished it wasn’t like that.  
(It’s not the TIME! Go FASTER!)

He lifted his body off the seat and with the rest of the force left in his feet, pedaled forward. He felt the breeze zip by almost immediately, and as he went faster and faster the aggression tension behind him grew to unbearable levels- and all he could think was go faster, go faster, go faster! FASTER!

So here he was.  
“Getting too ahead of yourself, huh, Byers? Think you can get away that easily?”

(What did I do?)

The sudden chase that he just realized was truly happening caused him to grow too frantic to escape to even pinpoint what was going on and what he was feeling.  
It had happened all so fast, how could he even process what was happening?  
How had he been doing so well in this new place, for it all to be ripped away from him because he couldn’t keep his curiosity shoved away in a bag?  
He just couldn’t think of a reason why they took him simply glancing over as a sign of a threat?

Why him?

He was so lost in thought he found himself barely paying attention to his route. He quickly swerved down the next road, knowing what was up ahead.  
He just wanted to get home, he just wanted to be alone.

The wave of anxious heat filling his body seemed to finally become unbearable as he practically crashed off his bike, his knees skidding the grass below. It ached, he could feel the raw skin stinging and taking over all his senses.  
He had no time to dwell, though- as everything was happening all at once, the first thing in his mind was get inside, get inside, get inside!

Whipping around, he tore the plastic bag straight off the heap of metal now collided on the ground- and made a dash for the front door.  
He thanked all the gods above as the door opened with no difficulty, the shrill, an eerie echo of the wood making contact with the metal hinges and door-frame seemed to be the last of his worries as he closed the door, and took a well needed breath since the moment he left the parking lot.

And that’s when he knew… it just wasn’t over yet.

“You really think you can get away with what you did, Byers? You coulda’ minded your own business, but you DIDN’T. You know who stares at other people when they could be focusing on their own damn problems?”  
“CREEPS. You’re a CREEP, Byers. Now get out here!”

He let his eyes shut with a great amount of force, trying to keep himself from completely breaking down. How could such a normal day escalate so drastically? How could such a normal life here, turn so quickly?  
He didn’t have time to think, or worry that much, as once again the same rhythmic pounding on the door grew louder until he forced himself to stray away from the door- and that’s when he heard something from behind.

El emerged from her room- or at least, what was of it- most of it was just stacked boxes as they had only been here for a few weeks.  
He could tell she was more than confused as her gaze peeled from the now vibrating door, towards a terrified Will who was leaning against the table.  
“What’s...” she began, quite agonizingly slow as well.  
“... going on?”

He couldn’t help but feel so stupid as concern soon morphed into the main emotion in her eyes, because he could’ve easily handled this problem if he was just... stronger enough.  
Maybe if Mike was here, this wouldn’t have been a problem.  
(Mike’s always had to deal with this stuff... and now I’m gonna be a burden to Eleven, too.)  
“I-It’s, u-uh—“ Will’s eyes once again travelling towards the door, he sucked in a sharp breath.  
“Just... some.. annoying boys. I g.. guess?”  
“Uh—“

He was cut off by one last... unexceptionally loud bang, echoing in his ears so intensely it caused him to cup his palms over his ears.  
“FINE. Too much of a damn coward to come out and face us yourself? You’re a pussy, you fucking creep.”  
“Better watch your damn back.”

Like dominoes, sets of taunting laughter was shared between the set of boys before the smaller voiced comments became pouring in, as they finally gave up their hunt and walked off the porch.

And just like that, the sudden, overly intense moment was over.

“El—“ Will almost instantly began as soon as the background noise drained out to nothing but uneasy silence. He cringed at how shaky his voice was, he didn’t realize he was forcing down all of his anxiety, he wasn’t very good at hiding it unless he tried very hard.  
“Who.. was that?” She cut in, having a feeling her friend would try and apologize the second he had the chance.  
“I... uh, just... just people from sch— school, that’s all. I just wanted t-to say—“

“Will.”  
“Y... uh. Yeah?”  
“It’s okay.”

El had a strong feeling that Will was hiding something, but she decided to not say anything. She assumed he just needed someone to be there at the moment, and she could easily to that for him.  
It came to her relief that he seemed to visibly relax a bit- another quick look at the window, and that’s when her focus was pulled away by another comment from Will.

“I think... I think I might have to lay down for a bit, m-my, uh, knee hurts. A bit.”  
“Oh... okay.”

She cocked an eyebrow as he shuffled away rather quickly, but she didn’t dwell on it too much as he softly shut the door to his room.  
“Strange...” Was all she muttered.  
Once he figured he was laying down, Eleven cautiously approached the window. With shifty eyes, she spectated quietly as the front lawn seemed empty, none-the-less. More tranquil then it was 5 minutes earlier, which was nice.

She had an odd, heavy desire to stay- not really to enjoy the pleasant view, but it was something else she couldn’t necessarily pinpoint. 

A growing want to protect Will, perhaps.

•

“Mike, Mike... do you copy?”  
“Mike?”  
“It’s, uh, 4 pm... are you around, or?”  
“....”

Will was timidly sitting near the edge of his bed, shakily holding the beaten down walkie-talkie to his mouth.  
His breathing was slightly on edge, and rugged, but he wasn’t even paying attention. He just wanted someone, anyone from the party to answer him.  
Every few seconds, his eyes would frantically wobble over to the tightly shut barrier between him and El— the door, of course, and back to the boxed metal firmly in his hand.

Nothing.  
Absolutely ... nothing.

He wasn’t going to lie, he was a little frustrated. He understood they were probably just... busy, but he had an overwhelming surge of loneliness and complete despair wash over him as he listened to the growing static on the other line, as if fate was laughing right at his face.  
And it sucked. Oh, it really did suck.

But he figured he’d just take his mind off of it. It didn’t really matter now, did it?  
He wasn’t in Hawkins anymore, Mike & the gang didn’t have a reason to care about him anymore.  
Mike could just make up excuses and ignore him.  
Will couldn’t handle the void-like silence of the other line anymore. God, it was almost ... sickening.

His growing homesickness seemed to float towards the centre of his attention, and that’s what caused him to shove his walkie-talkie under his overly-clean bed.  
Too much.

Way too much, especially all at once.

As he raised his body back into a stiffly straight sitting position, he pulled the plastic bag that was discarded at the foot of his bed-post towards him, emitting an aggressive crinkling crunch to echo throughout the corners of the room- pulling it open forcefully.  
At least he could still draw... that was something.

As he stared down at the new box of crayons inside, he steadily breathed down a massive pit of anxiety.  
(Is this too childish?)  
(I should’ve gotten those pencils. I should have, this is so STUPID—)

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back to the ceiling.  
(Breathe. Slowly. In and out.)  
(C’mon... it’s okay...)

After a moment of an attempt to control his anxious, running thoughts, Will finally popped open his eyes again.  
He only really had himself to keep his mind from going too haywire, and so far he really liked to think it was going to be okay.  
He was independent, he could handle this on his own!  
He didn’t need to be protected.  
He didn’t.  
He didn’t...

(I miss Mi—)

(Yeah. Let’s draw.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to comment your thoughts!! im going to make an attempt at updating as soon as i can, and hopefully you enjoyed haha.
> 
> thank you so much for reading chapter 1!!


	2. i haven’t forgot about you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> let’s take a look at hawkins. mike isn’t taking the whole situation very well either- but it’s all fine, right?

Late 1985  
Hawkins, Indiana 

“You guys really like visiting Steve while he’s working, huh?”

Robin couldn’t help but grin smugly as she leaned over the counter of Family Video, staring down at the lead of the group, Mike, dead in the eye.  
She had recognized them from the countless trips to the back of Scoops Ahoy every few weeks, and none-the-less she had a feeling they’d come to visit Steve here as well.  
As much as she was clueless to what they were doing, she figured it was suspicious.  
Oh well.

“Oh, he can’t be that busy!” Mike exclaimed, a little groan following his words.  
“Yeah, what do you guys even do here as a pair?” Dustin added, standing right behind Lucas & Max.

Another silence filled stare, and Robin let out a sarcastic sigh between her teeth. “Okay, okay. Do what you want…”  
Spinning around on her heel, a deadpan expression crossed her typically mischievous glinted gaze as she slowly approached the break room door.  
Mike glanced behind him at his friends as he heard multiple, aggressively loud bangs echoed through the small store, which snapped his attention directly back at Robin, who had kicked the bottom of the doorframe multiple times.  
“STEVE! Break’s up, family reunion time!”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” Was the response from inside the room, which was barely audible to Dustin & Lucas.

“Your kids. They walked in, not even gonna buy anything, too. I don’t understand you guys sometimes, but I really don’t care at this point.”  
A frustrated groan piercing the moment of silence between the two, and then it all went quiet.

Steve soon emerged, swinging the door open and pressing his palm against the side of it. “What do you guys want now?”  
“You’re on break?” Mike pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him.  
“Yeah, why won’t you let us hang out until your shift starts, or something?” Lucas inquired, resulting in a row of subtle nods from his friends in agreement. 

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding me. Fine.” Muttering the first part under his breath, he hit the wood with a single slap and moved deeper into the room.  
“Thanks.” Mike whispered to Robin as they passed, the four entering the room one by one.

“No… problem?”  
Once she heard the door click, confirming that she could sit back down, she let out a grunt of exhaustion and crashed into the front desk chair.

“This has happened, what, 3 times this week? What’s up with you guys? Don’t you have, like, homework… or something?”  
Steve commented as all the kids moved to their respective positions in the tiny room. Steve had been lounging in a chair in the corner, a bright red ball that stuck out from the rest of the bland, cream colors plastered along the walls leaning against one of the legs that Steve had been tossing absent-mindedly up into the air for the past 5 minutes, before the kids had interrupted. 

“No, that’s why we’re here.” Mike muttered, a hint of passive-aggressiveness obvious in his voice.  
“I mean, it does… get a little boring around here nowadays.” Dustin said, his eyes glued to his own two feet.

“Hm.” He grunted at their statements, the ball now firmly planted in his right hand.  
“Well, I mean, you guys seemed to get along okay for a few months after they moved, what happened?-”

“No, no. It’s not about Will and El moving. It’s just, ah, I don’t know-”  
“We missed you! Yeah, we did.” Dustin interrupted Mike almost immediately, a half-sheepish smile now present on his features.

Steve couldn’t help but snort to himself as he listened to Mike & Dustin’s conversation. “Uh-huh. Sure you guys did. I mean, I don’t care that you’re here, it’s just… odd, I guess? Seems like you guys would be doing something else more interesting, maybe.”

“What else could be interesting?” Lucas spoke up from his quiet conversation with Max on the side, both sitting parallel to each-other on the floor.

“I dunno... what’s that game you guys play? Dungeons and Demons?”  
“Dragons. It’s Dungeons and Dragons.” Dustin said, curiosity flickering in his eyes.  
“I thought I told you that already.”

“Yeah, you did, I just forgot-“  
“But it was like, 3 weeks ago or something! Even I remember it!”  
“I don’t have picture perfect memory, man!”

While the two were arguing, Mike observed, eerily quiet now. He had silenced himself when Steve had spoke up again, and he happened to notice Lucas and Max went back to their little personal conversation.  
As Dustin bickered, his mind happened to backtrack back to Steve’s statement about D&D.

(Dungeons and Dragons... we haven’t played that in forever. When... was, the last time we did?)  
(June... it must’ve been June. When..)  
(Will.)  
(When Will was still around.)

Mike recalled the day it had happened, when him & Lucas were abruptly disturbed from their state of tranquil unconsciousness when Will- “Will the Wise” stood before them, announcing the next campaign.  
Just like their rest, the game was also ended on short notice.

It was short, but Mike understood now how important that single campaign was to him, though, he would never admit it- admit that he missed seeing Will be genuinely excited & happy about something, especially something as insignificant as a game.

(The garage..)

As the memories returned to the focus of his mind, he remembered the aggressive splattering of rain hitting the outside of the protective shell above him and Will- the Wheeler garage. As much as the rain echoed in both their ears, all Mike could focus on was his friend.  
It was a very heartbreaking moment- he wasn’t sure what provoked him enough to snap, but the second he spoke he could feel Will’s words come to a stop, and nothing but dreadful silence filled the tense air.

He didn’t want to dig up the past, but he felt his heart physically clench at the vision of Will’s eyes glossing over, the heartbreak practically shattering into his hazel eyes, and how his stare pounded right into his own. 

Why did this have to happen, especially in front of the party, of all people?

(The party isn’t the party without Will.)  
(Will’s still our cleric.)  
(Always.)

“Mike! Miiiiike! Are you like, deaf or something? Answer me!”  
“MIKE!”

It took Dustin waving a hand in his face and Lucas to pull his attention from Max to yell for Mike to snap out of what felt like a trance, and his dilated pupils to stare up at his friends.  
“Uh— s-sorry, about that. I didn’t mean to... disappear, I guess. Just-“

“Are you okay?” Steve intervened, knowing he’d probably respond with a simple ‘Yeah’ or something of the sorts.  
Considering all that had happened not even a year ago, he wouldn’t be surprised if all the adults were on edge.  
He understood that if something out of the ordinary had happened on his watch, he’d be slammed for it by Mrs. Wheeler.  
Not a very fun thing to imagine.

“Uh... uhm. Yeah, just... just zoned out, I guess.” Mike’s voice was questionably lower than it was no more than 10 minutes ago, but everyone decided not to point it out.

It was no surprise that after the small incident, everyone was slightly off key. Dustin made sure to stick beside Mike, knowing that if he started to stare off again, Steve would be on his back.

“I really don’t know how you guys did it.” Steve spoke up after a while, gaining the attention of Lucas.  
“Uh… did what?”  
“After the Byers moved, and Eleven? You guys were really tight-knit.”  
“... Oh.”  
Lucas paused for a moment, trying to find words to fit a good explanation.  
“I mean, it has been a few months n’ all…”  
“You guys were, like, inseparable though. It was crazy to think you guys would ever be fine without them around.”

“Could you guys please be quiet?” Mike had interrupted, the irritated glint in his eyes now showing fully.

“Why, though? We aren’t bothering you…” Max stated, quite attentive on the conversation.  
“She isn’t wrong, Mike…” Dustin said, his voice lower— possibly in fear of Mike lashing out. 

“Yeah? Well, I’m tired of this shit! You guys can’t shut up about Will and Eleven for more than 3 seconds, huh? I’m out. This is stupid.”

The entire group went dead silent as Mike announced his words, each sentence bouncing off the corners of the room as he picked up his backpack up off the floor. He aggressively pulled it over one shoulder, swinging open the door.  
“Mike, wait! Mike!”

Dustin was calling, but it seemed like Mike was deflecting every word as he stormed out into the daylight. Even Robin appeared confused, glancing back into the room where Dustin was standing idly by the frame.  
“What… just happened?” She asked, receiving a rather exhausted look from Dustin.

“Shit.” Dustin muttered, looking back at Lucas and Max.  
“What, are you gonna go after him or something?” Max said, looking between Lucas and Dustin.  
“Dude, he’s probably just frustrated.” Lucas added.

“Yeah but, he’s our friend! And he’s still upset about the move, you knew that, too—“

“Of course he is, Henderson, Eleven was his girlfriend.” Steve bounced into the conversation, seeming to be neutral on both sides.  
“She dumped his ass, I hope you all know that.” Max grunted, now standing up against the wall.

“Just… argh, forget it, then! But when he won’t talk to us for a week straight, just know that staying here was a bad idea.” Dustin fell back down onto the floor, folding his arms loosely over his chest.

Steve had moved over to the open door, and just as Robin was about to ask again about Mike’s sudden disappearance, he shut it.

“As much as you guys wanna insist he’s fine, something’s definitely up.”  
“Dustin—“  
“Something’s up!”

•

It didn’t take long, with the amount of sheer determination Mike had to outrun a chance of anyone from the party catching him before he could be truly alone for at least an hour, to get to his house.  
His bike managed to stand through the shortcut he’d take every once in a while, but didn’t use much due to how bumpy it was from gravel— but he didn’t care at the moment.

So many deep, yet cloudy thoughts filled his mind as he reached closer and closer to his house. He decided to push them back, however, because he had a strong feeling he wouldn’t be as focused if he decided to dwell on any of them.

All he knew was that he definitely REALLY missed when the party was together, and full.

Allowing his bike to crash to the bushes beside the building, Mike stumble forward clumsily as he wobbled over to the back door— the one that led to the basement.  
He slowly allowed it to creep open, the darkness of the room quickly washing over him instantly.

Stepping inside, he flicked a finger over the switch.

The room illuminated within a split second, allowing the details and features to become first apparent to Mike. He let a trapped breath wiggle its way out of his throat, and he took a seat on the ratty old couch in the corner.

(I wonder how El and Will are doing in Maine…)

At the thought, it provoked his eyes to move over to the pile of pillows in the middle of the room from the party’s last sleepover. Placed, yet wedged between a few was his walkie-talkie- he was curious as to if Eleven or Will ever tried talking to him yet.

Gently cocking his head to the side, Mike slid down from the couch and over to the pile that seemed to have been carelessly thrown a few nights back.

Grasping the box of metal tightly in his hand, he held it up to his mouth.

“Will, El, do you copy?”  
“El?”  
“... Will?”

Silence.

(I guess they’re busy.)

Mike couldn’t help but feel horribly lonely at the fact that all he could hear was empty static, and not the monotone voice of Eleven nor the joyous, soft & caring tone of Will’s voice.

(I miss Wi—)

(I should go see what mom and dad are up to.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i already have an idea of what im going to do for the next chapter or two, so hopefully i can finish it soon. i hope you guys are enjoying it so far!
> 
> thank you for all the positive comments, it’s really nice to hear you enjoy it so far!!


End file.
